Enchantement
by Gwendolen66
Summary: En des temps lointains, l'humanité est menacée par d'étranges créatures, les Enchanteurs. Kurogané, si déterminé et si infaillible, mène contre eux les Rebelles, jusqu'à la bataille finale. Mais l'homme, par définition, n'est pas infaillible. KuroFye, AU
1. Les Maîtres des Cités du Nord

**Enchantement **

-

**NdlA :** Bienvenue sur la première page de la fic à chapitres du nom écrit ci-dessus ! #applaudissements# Les infos principales en vrac sont : Univers Alternatif, KuroFye, nombreux personnages Clamp et crossovers (et donc autres couples divers), rating T pour futures situations particulières (ou pas), utilisation du Gaëlique (vous allez finir par comprendre que je kiffe le Gaëlique). La fic est dédiée à Hachikou, parce qu'elle l'a attendue, celle-là… (Gomen ne TT)

-

Chapitre1** Les maîtres des Cités du Nord**

Fatigue ou non, quelque chose le dépassait définitivement.

- Parfaitement ! Puu !  
- Nous sommes les Mokona ! Puu !

Kurogané tiqua à nouveau, sans même réussir à former dans sa tête une question relativement intelligente dans ce décor incongru. Toujours quelque peu pétrifié, il détailla les responsables de son état, deux petites créatures douées de parole, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, qui bondissaient comme des lapins à ses pieds. Ils avaient d'ailleurs les oreilles d'un lapin. Mais ce n'était pas des lapins : plutôt des espèces de lutins ridicules. Le brun avait déjà vu bien des bestioles bizarres dans la forêt de Cathair la Vieille, et pourtant… Des comme ça, jamais.

- Tu as l'air surpris ! Puu !  
- Tu n'as donc jamais entendu la légende concernant les Mokona ? Puu !

Son cheval manquant de s'emballer alors que le lutin blanc s'en approchait d'un peu trop près, Kurogané resserra fermement la bride, et décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger. Soupirant de lassitude, il finit par répondre.

- Il y a trop de légendes pour que je puisse toutes les connaître, dit-il le plus calmement possible. Et si vous arrêtiez de sauter partout et m'expliquiez ce que vous attendez de moi ?

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas franchement le temps de taper la causette à toutes les créatures libres de la forêt… Les rebelles l'attendaient. Et chargé comme il l'était de tout l'armement et de toutes les nouvelles vivres - il n'y en avait que pour une cinquantaine de personnes, mais tout était bon à prendre -, son cheval allait vite avoir besoin de repos.

Et fort heureusement, les deux bestioles aux oreilles de lapin semblèrent tenir compte de sa requête, et mirent fin à leurs rebondissements dans un ensemble parfait. Kurogané remarqua alors que le front de chacune des bestioles, entre les longues oreilles et la petite bouche perpétuellement dessinée en forme de sourire, s'ornait d'une espèce de pierre précieuse. Celle de la blanche était rouge comme un rubis, et celle de la noire, bleue comme un saphir.

- Rencontrer les Mokona… commença cette dernière.  
- … Signifie que quelque chose d'important va se produire ! Ajouta l'autre.  
- Puu ! Conclurent-elles dans un commun accord.

Visiblement très fières de leur prestation, les deux créatures s'arrêtèrent là, attendant sereinement la suite. Mais Kurogané était loin d'être convaincu.

- … Et qu'est-ce qui va se produire ? Tenta le jeune guerrier.  
- Ça, on sait pas ! Clamèrent les bestioles.  
- … Attendez, c'est pas logique, là…  
- Puu !

L'énervement commençant à se joindre à sa fatigue, Kurogané fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de contourner les choses pour reprendre sa route sans plus perdre de temps. Mais alors qu'il tirait la bride de son cheval, l'un des « Mokona », le blanc, ouvrit brusquement les yeux qui jusque là semblaient fermement clos. Ces deux nouveaux orbes d'un noir opaque contrastaient tant avec son apparence de petite chose fragile que Kurogané en resta saisi, entendant à peine le mot guttural que la créature prononça en un murmure profond.

- _Draiocht_.

Puis ce fut tout. Les Mokona avaient disparu, le temps que ce simple mot s'évanouisse dans les airs, ne laissant plus de lui qu'un souvenir flou. Et Kurogané, stupéfait, eut beau fouiller tous les fourrés des alentours, il ne lui fut plus permis de les revoir. Autant chercher un Illutien dans une botte de foin. Alors, abandonnant l'idée de questionner sa santé mentale - le voyage jusqu'aux villages des montagnes l'avait après tout particulièrement épuisé -, le jeune chef des rebelles entraîna sa pauvre monture chargée comme un mulet sur la Route des Pélerins, dernière traversée avant d'atteindre la grande cité d'Ealas.

Lorsqu'il aperçut au-dessus des vertes collines les longues ondulations de fumée qui striaient le ciel, premiers signes de la civilisation à venir, il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un dernier regard aux bois qu'il quittait. Derrière lui, l'imposante forêt de Cathair la Vieille paraissait se refermer sur elle-même et s'isoler du monde nouveau, pour emporter avec elle tous les secrets et les souvenirs sous forme de ruines que les racines des arbres vénérables envahissaient - résidus de ce qu'elle avait été, jadis. Les rayons de soleil perçaient à peine à travers les feuillages, et le paysage communiquait un étrange sentiment d'oubli.

Kurogané repensa aux deux créatures étranges qu'il venait de croiser, puis à toutes celles qui habitaient également - à sa connaissance - les bois profonds. Les créatures dites libres. Libres, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas considérées comme subissant le joug des maîtres des Cités du Nord, ceux que l'on nommait par tradition antique _les Enchanteurs_, et qui n'avaient pourtant rien d'enchanteur. Pensivement, le brun laissa ses yeux suivre le contour de ce qu'il restait d'une colonne en marbre, et que la nature avait déjà presque entièrement recouverte. Tout ici n'était que vestiges. Vestiges d'une civilisation dont les ailes de l'expansion avaient été brisées en plein vol. Le brun baissa ses yeux de feu, et haussa les épaules. Il devait reprendre sa route. Un autre vestige, plus jeune et plus fragile, l'attendait. Pour survivre, dans l'ombre que lui faisait la grande tour noire des Maîtres. Aussi reprit-il sa route vers la cité, sans plus se retourner une seule fois.

Arrivé à Ealas, il faudrait qu'il demande à Sorata la signification du mot prononcé par l'un des Mokona. Ça ressemblait à de l'ancien langage ; le bibliothécaire devrait bien avoir une petite idée à ce sujet. Enfin, s'il n'oubliait pas le mot, d'ici là.

-

- NON MONSIEUR, NON MONSIEUR ! MOI JE VOUS DIS QUE CA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA !

Kurogané serra instinctivement les dents pour supporter la douleur infligée de manière si vive à ses oreilles. Il avait beau s'être habitué à l'ambiance de l'auberge du _Chat Noir_, la voix de l'aubergiste hyperactif réussissait systématiquement à le surprendre avant même qu'il poussât la porte. Le brun soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

- Ah ! Kurogané ! Te voilà ! s'écria l'aubergiste en question lorsqu'il entra. Figure-toi que Dômeki…  
- Epargne-moi le récit de tes scènes de ménage, Watanuki, grogna Kurogané, interrompant ainsi le déferlement de rage du jeune garçon pour à la place le faire bégayer un « qu… quelle scène de ménage ?! » troublé. Je viens de faire une traversée plutôt éprouvante, et j'ai besoin qu'on aille décharger mon cheval avant qu'il ne tombe une bonne fois pour toute d'épuisement.

Dômeki, qui jusqu'ici se tenait droit devant le comptoir en se bouchant les oreilles, libéra ces dernières pour faire un signe aux trois hommes qui jouaient aux cartes dans un coin de la grande salle. Ceux-ci se levèrent alors sans mot dire, et sortirent.

- Il y a du nouveau, se contenta ensuite de dire Dômeki.  
- Allons bon… répondit Kurogané en se laissant tomber à une table. Oh, Watanuki ! Il reste encore de la bière à cette heure ?  
- Non mais quelle scène de mén… Hein ? Ah, euh… Oui ! Attends !  
- Pour moi aussi, lança Dômeki.  
- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? DE LA BOUFFE ?  
- Ouais.  
- RAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Le guerrier regarda le garçon aux yeux bleus disparaître derrière son comptoir avec la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles, puis reporta son regard sur le reste de la salle. A cette heure tardive de l'après-midi, il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans l'auberge. Personne ne souhaitait se faire surprendre dans une auberge par les gardes de la cité, et les Dieux savaient combien ces derniers aimaient passer du temps dans un endroit où l'on sert à boire… Il était d'ailleurs étrange de n'en voir aucun.

- Il a l'air de garder la forme, marmonna Kurogané à l'adresse de Dômeki, qui s'asseyait à sa table.  
- Watanuki ? Toujours.  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, au vu des circonstances actuelles. Alors, qu'est-ce que nos chers Enchanteurs ont encore inventé pendant mes deux jours de longue absence ?

Watanuki revenait à ce moment-là, deux choppes de bière et deux assiettes pleines à la main, et les posa face aux deux hommes. Les trois autres rentrèrent aussi, chargés de l'armement et des paquets de nourriture ramenés par Kurogané, pour disparaître avec sans mot dire dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Justement, répondit Dômeki, quelque chose qui entretient la forme de Watanuki.  
- Quel forme ?! S'énerva à nouveau ce dernier. Il n'y a que toi pour réagir avec autant de flegme au nouveau décret ! JE REFUSE DE ME PLIER À UNE TELLE ABERRATION !  
- Un nouveau décret ? Releva Kurogané en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Coupé dans son élan, Watanuki parut brusquement gêné, et baissa quelque peu les yeux, pour laisser à Dômeki le soin de répondre. Celui-ci hésita moins, et lança d'une traite :

- Interdiction de sortir dès la tombée de la nuit.  
- De… QUOI ?  
- Ah, tu vois, siffla Watanuki, lui, au moins, a une réaction de personne _normale_.  
- Qu'est-ce c'est encore que cette connerie ? reprit le chef des rebelles sans changer de ton. Quand est-ce qu'ils ont décidé ça ?  
- L'annonce a été faite il y a deux heures sur la Grand Place, répondit Dômeki, imperturbable. Visiblement, ça a l'air de leur tenir à cœur : ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les menaces.

Kurogané hésita un bref instant entre envoyer la table contre un mur et noyer sa colère dans la bière, puis finalement, la soif eut raison de lui.

- Je vois, grogna-t-il ensuite, un peu plus calme. Ils mettent le paquet pour mettre la main sur la planque.  
- Hein ? fit Watanuki. C'est pas juste pour emm…  
- Non, ils savent qu'aucun habitant normal de la cité n'osera se risquer à contredire leurs ordres, à part les rebelles, par nécessité, dit Dômeki. Après tout, nous agissons le plus souvent à la tombée de la nuit, en profitant de la vie nocturne d'Ealas.  
- Exact, approuva Kurogané en se concentrant sur sa choppe. Ils veulent cueillir du rebelle.  
- Alors, ce n'est qu'une stratégie de plus, et non pas une nouvelle restriction sur le peuple… fit Watanuki pensivement. Je comprends…  
- Il était temps.  
- TA GUEULE, TOI !

Kurogané s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, puis reprit d'un ton plutôt las pour couper court à une nouvelle « scène de ménage » :

- Il y a autre chose.

Watanuki et Dômeki se tournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble, tandis qu'il vérifiait rapidement que ses sens aiguisés ne lui donnent pas l'alerte. Il aurait été particulièrement gênant que quelqu'un les écoute…

- Ah ?  
- Qu'ils emploient autant d'énergie pour nous trouver devient de plus en plus problématique, continua-t-il une fois rassuré. Notre nombre augmente. En soi, c'est une bonne chose, mais la cité souterraine est obligée de s'agrandir en même temps, en comptant en prime les réfugiés. Elle devient par conséquent plus facile à « découvrir »… Il s'agit… De ne pas se tromper, lorsque l'heure sera venue de se soulever définitivement contre… _Eux_.

Voyant leur chef plongé dans ses pensées, les deux jeunes garçons restèrent silencieux tandis qu'il se levait, la choppe à la main, pour aller s'appuyer contre l'encadrement d'une fenêtre. Dehors, les Ealiens se concentraient tous avec énergie sur leurs tâches. Le boulanger et ses apprentis pétrissaient la pâte et l'enfournaient sans prendre le temps de souffler. Les commerçants vantaient largement le reste de leur - faible - marchandise, en pressant la cliente indécise. Les livreurs s'agitaient avec leurs fardeaux sur le dos, évitant les chevaux des vendeurs errants et des simples rôdeurs. Il n'y avait plus de saoulards sur les pavés gris. Les boutiquiers fermaient déjà. Parmi la foule, Kurogané reconnaissait sans peine ceux qui s'étaient joints à sa cause, celle que son père lui avait lui-même en quelque sorte léguée. Les rebelles. Peut-être bien le dernier rempart qui s'élevait contre la domination des _Maîtres_.

Mais eux, comme les autres, tous sans exception et avec la même crainte, jetaient régulièrement des regards furtifs et inquiets vers le ciel, qui s'obscurcissait lentement au fur et à mesure que le soleil terminait sa descente.

- Quels sont les ordres ? demanda finalement Dômeki comme Watanuki rejoignait son comptoir.

Kurogané s'attarda encore un instant sur la course une mère qui ramenaient ses enfants à la maison, puis répondit sourdement :

- Confinement. Qu'aucune opération ne soit menée à l'extérieur sans mon consentement direct.

Dômeki hocha simplement la tête en silence. Watanuki, quant à lui, jeta un regard inquiet à son chef, à peine plus âgé que lui de quelques années. A présent qu'il considérait le nouveau décret des Enchanteurs avec plus de recul, un mauvais pressentiment quant aux intentions de ces derniers l'envahissait.

Leur jeune chef saura-t-il ne pas se… _tromper_ ?

Un long hurlement l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Un hurlement de femme.

-

Non loin d'ici, en réalité à peine quelques hauts toits plus loin, une silhouette fine, et noire, se tenait droite et à demi cachée par une épaisse cheminée d'argile. On aurait pu l'apercevoir, si toute l'attention des gens d'en bas n'était pas retenue par les cris d'une femme. A vrai dire, le jeune homme à qui appartenait la silhouette était tout aussi intrigué par l'évènement. Le vent ramena quelques mèches blondes sur son visage très pâle, et il les repoussa de ses yeux songeusement, laissant sa main se poser doucement contre le mur de la cheminée protectrice, à hauteur de son visage. Une multitude de sentiments inextricables pouvaient se lire sur celui-ci, si on prêtait bien attention à ses traits, et au trouble qui agitait l'océan vivace de ses yeux. Horreur ? Pitié ? Curiosité, tout simplement ? Il eut été très difficile de le dire.

Cependant, lorsque le blond posa par accident ces mêmes yeux sur une autre personne d'en bas, quelque chose d'un peu plus doux passa, l'espace d'un très bref instant de faiblesse, sur son visage.

Mais immédiatement après, il se redressa comme s'il venait de se faire piquer. Un appel. Maître Ashura l'appelait à lui.

Et sans plus accorder le moindre regard à la scène atroce se jouant à ses pieds, et à _l'homme aux yeux si rouges_, il disparut par-dessus les toits qui s'assombrissaient sous la tombée de la nuit.

-

**NdlA Final :** Oui, oui, je sais, c'est court et y a pas de KuroFye dans ce chapitre… ; Mais ça vient bientôt hun ! Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'est un AU Heroic Fantasy… J'espère que ça ne dépayse pas trop ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et commentaires )


	2. Le Refuge sous la Terre

**Enchantement **

-

**NdlA :** Et me revoici dans votre écran, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (…ou pas…) Après la longue aventure Heroic Fantasy du dernier One-shot de l'Anthology, je me replonge gaiement dans celle-ci ! (Oui, je sais, vingt ans plus tard. Je me fais une raison, vous savez. Ah, pas vous ? Merde...)

**Réponses au Reviews ****(vingt ans plus tard aussi)**

**Lupuline : **oh, ravie de voir que tu aimes la fantasy aussi ! J'espère que la suite de l'univers va toujours te plaire =)

**Hachikou : **uhuhu ça va, c'est fini l'oral, je peux m'y remettre ? ^^ (remarque, je poste à chaque période d'examen, ahaha... aha... ah... hem...) Et ça m'aurait étonné que la sadique en toi n'ait pas des pulsions meurtrières qui la relance quand on parle de Mokonas… Pauvres bêtes (Hani inclus)… Merci beaucoup pour ta review adorable, et t'en fais pas, tu rattrapes tous les retards toujours sans problème =)

**Sedinette-sama : **KuroFye fangirl ! (Comment ça je peux parler ? Bon ok…) Voici la suite, et merci !

**Butterflyellow : **Kyah Kuroo ! x3 … Oh pardon, frénésie fangirlienne, toussa… Hum… Mon retard a certainement refroidi toute frénésie, mais j'espère tout de même que la suite et Kuro vont t'être agréables =)

**Yula : **le voici donc ! ^^

-

Chapitre2** Le refuge sous la terre**

Kurogané pensait qu'il avait déjà vu bien des horreurs. Mais rien, non rien ne pouvait égaler la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux écarquillés. C'était une torche humaine qui criait et se débattait en vain contre les flammes devant lui et une centaines d'autres Ealiens trop effarés pour bouger... C'était une femme, agonisant devant ses deux jeunes enfants qui ne pouvaient qu'appeler leur mère impossible à atteindre à travers le rideau de feu, et implorer de l'aide à travers leurs larmes de détresse.

Cela fut plus que suffisant à Kurogané pour se précipiter vers la femme, sans prendre le temps de se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà sauvée... Quand une poigne ferme saisit son bras, le coupant dans son élan. Sans comprendre, il se tourna pour voir Dômeki, son visage habituellement impassible traversé par de multiples sentiments.

- Non, fit celui-ci d'une voix lente et basse.

Et d'un mouvement de tête, il encouragea Kurogané à mieux regarder l'ensemble de la scène. Le trouble du jeune chef, si cela était possible, accrut encore. Derrière la femme qui se tordait de douleur se tenait la cause de son agonie : deux gardes de la Cité, perchés sur leurs reptiliennes montures, _riaient _en jetant des regards de défi à la foule... Et à la vue de la fumée noire qui s'échappait des naseaux de l'une des créatures, Kurogané comprit. Il comprit absolument tout. Pourquoi une telle horreur. Pourquoi personne ne bougeait. Et pourquoi Dômeki l'empêchait d'agir sans réfléchir, même dans un tel cas d'urgence.

- Ces putains d'enfoirés... siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ils attendent de voir qui va sortir des rangs, hein ? Comment... De tels moyens...

La main sur son bras tremblait imperceptiblement, mais tenait bon. Kurogané se rendit compte que l'autre main de son compagnon retenait Watanuki derrière lui. Le visage de ce dernier montrait mieux à quel point il était choqué, mais les francs tremblements qui l'agitaient l'affaiblissait suffisamment pour qu'il soit facile à retenir. A vrai dire, la main de Dômeki le maintenait presque debout... Et sa voix, fragile et faible, atteignit les oreilles et le coeur de ses deux compagnons :

- Il n'y a rien... Que l'on puisse faire**.**

-

N'ayant fixé que le sol depuis son entrée dans les appartements luxueux de son Maître, le jeune homme blond leva lentement ses yeux d'éternel azur pour les poser sur le visage satisfait de celui-ci. Il ne dit rien. Il attendait. Son beau visage pourtant fermé ne laissait passer aucun sentiment... Aucun songe. Son Maître, trônant sur un imposant siège fait de marbre clair, sourit.

- Qu'as-tu vu en ville aujourd'hui, Fye ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.  
- Rien qui ne puisse vous être utile, Maître Ashura, répondit le blond. Ils étaient tous pressés, aujourd'hui, et emplis de peur.  
- Mh, cela est peut-être dû au dernier décret...  
- Pensez-vous réussir à mettre la main sur les rebelles grâce à ce décret, Maître Ashura ?

Un instant songeur, Ashura releva les yeux vers le jeune homme en souriant, de cet air amusé qui n'atteignait qu'à peine son regard lointain.

- Mettre la main sur les rebelles ? Répéta-t-il. Quelques-uns, tout au plus... Et encore, nous aurons bien de la chance si nous en prenons un ou deux dans nos filets parmi les habituels ivrognes. Leur meneur est bien trop malin, et a bien trop d'autorité sur eux.  
- Mais pourtant, ils devront bien sortir la nuit !

Cette fois, un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres fines du seigneur.

- Mon cher Fye, dit-il. Ne sois donc pas si naïf. Tant que nous n'aurons pas, ne serait-ce que l'identité ou la description de leur chef, ce nouveau décret ne servira qu'à les restreindre dans leurs mouvements et à les inquiéter. On dit qu'il serait très jeune, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons...  
- Mais...  
- Non, en attraper, mon Ange de l'ombre... Le meilleur des tous mes hommes... Lui peut le faire, et le fait déjà très bien. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, Maître Ashura.  
- Mais ils sont trop nombreux... Terrés comme des fourmis par centaines dans les moindres recoins. Oui, nous sommes capables d'en attraper quelques uns...

Il reposa son visage sur le creux de sa main et s'autorisa un instant à contempler en silence le jeune blond qui se tenait si droit, si digne et en même temps si fermé devant lui. Il souriait toujours.

- Mais pendant que leurs inquiétudes seront dirigées vers ce décret, murmura-t-il presque alors que son regard commençait à se perdre dans le vide, il nous faut frapper fort. Et frapper à la racine.

Fye eut un étrange sursaut, et dans ses yeux passèrent milles nuances sombres. Mais il serait présomptueux d'affirmer que ceux-ci ne regardaient que le grand Enchanteur d'Ealas devant lequel il se tenait.

-

Les hurlements perdaient en puissance et en vie, et Kurogané désespérait de pouvoir arrêter l'horrible spectacle. Il ne se contenait plus. Il _devait_ agir, même s'il était trop tard depuis le début, même si ce n'était que pour éloigner les enfants de ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû affronter, mais la main sur son bras lui rappelait les conséquences qu'entraînerait son acte. Un instant, il se dit que les Enchanteurs, ces maudites créatures, avaient gagné, qu'ils lui mettraient la main dessus et que les rebelles seraient dépourvus de tout chef. Un instant, il se dit que sa cause serait maintenue par ses hommes s'il disparaissait, et que si personne autour de lui ne voulait bouger en même temps que lui, au moins il n'aurait pas fait partie de ceux qui regardent les autres mourir. Et en un instant... Il se dégagea de l'emprise raisonnable, mais trop faible, sur son bras.

Il avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la victime, et renoncé à sa couverture dans l'ombre, sa main droite plongeant dans la poche où il savait qu'il trouverait une bombe de fumée, bousculant la foule et attirant la curiosité malsaine des gardes, mais...

- Attention !

Un immense baril d'eau tombait déjà du ciel comme une véritable bénédiction, pour tomber en plein sur les deux gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de l'éviter. La vague d'eau qui déferla de cette chute éclaboussa non seulement la foule, mais également la forme à présent inerte de la femme, éteignant ainsi les flammes destructrices sur son corps.

Qui avait détaché ce baril des hauts toits ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce un accident, ou véritablement un acte délibéré ? Mais le chef des rebelles savait qu'il ne pouvait plus de permettre un quelconque instant de réflexion. Il réagit alors très vite. Et quand d'autres gardes, alertés par le bruit, arrivèrent sur place à peine quelques très courtes minutes plus tard, ils durent traverser un mince nuage de fumée qu'ils jugèrent ne pas être naturel, avant de découvrir les deux corps inanimés de leurs acolytes à moitié écrasés par le baril.

Mais personne dans la foule hagarde ne put leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi sur le cadavre brûlé d'une femme reposait une rose écarlate, signe de la couleur sang des rebelles des Pays du Nord.

-

- Ne pouvait-elle pas être sauvée ?

Kurogané ralentit imperceptiblement son pas à travers le couloir de terre, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. La voix étranglée de Watanuki se répéta dans sa tête, disant cette fois _Ne pourrons-nous pas être sauvés ?_. Et c'était la question qu'il se cessait de se poser ; pourra-t-il y changer quelque chose, à ce funeste destin qui était à présent celui des Hommes ? Il soupira, et se retourna à moitié vers Watanuki, sans parvenir pour autant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle était déjà morte, dit-il.  
- Je... Mais tu en es sûr ? Insista le jeune homme. Je... Je veux dire... Tout est allé tellement vite, on a récupéré les enfants, mais... Ce n'était qu'une poignée de minutes et...  
- Une poignée de minutes suffit à savoir si un coeur bat encore ou non, Watanuki. Et le sien... Avait déjà succombé aux brûlures. Tu sais que nous ne pouvions prendre le risque de ramener son corps qu'à condition d'avoir une chance de la sauver... La surprise générale nous a bien plus aidé que le faible nuage de fumée produit par la bombe.

Son ton n'était pas agressif, mais ferme. Et surtout, il avait raison. Watanuki se répondit plus rien, vaincu, et baissa la tête, renonçant à suivre son chef. Mais celui-ci s'arrêta aussi, et se retourna complètement vers lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

- Watanuki, écoute-moi, dit-il. Je veux que tu retournes à l'auberge pour la fermer. La nuit est tombée, inutile d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Et surtout, je veux que rien de ce qui s'est passé ne pèse sur ta conscience. C'est à moi de tenir ce rôle, comme j'ai décidé de diriger les rebelles. C'est ma responsabilité, _mon_ fardeau, tu m'entends ?

Ces quelques mots firent relever brusquement sa tête à Watanuki, prêt à protester dans sa surprise.

- Mais, Kurogané...  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu peux encore agir, pour ces enfants. Tu peux les aider à surmonter ce qu'ils ont vécu. C'est ça, que tu dois garder avec toi. Pas le reste.

La tristesse noyait le regard de l'aubergiste comme il répondait en silence à celui, déterminé et fort, de Kurogané. Puis il acquiesça, et alla exécuter ses ordres. C'était vrai, il devait fermer, à cause du nouveau décret. Il pourrait en profiter pour cuisiner quelque chose pour les deux enfants. Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir faim...

Resté seul après avoir regardé son compagnon partir, Kurogané se laissa aller contre un mur de terre. Il se sentait soudain exténué... Mais pas vraiment à cause de la longue journée qu'il avait eue. Il se secoua. Les doutes profitaient de sa fatigue pour l'envahir, et il ne pouvait se le permettre. A quoi bon servir de tels discours à Watanuki s'il ne pouvait pas l'assumer par la suite ? Qu'importe, si la mort horrible de cette femme devait le hanter et oppresser sa propre conscience : il avait choisi le rôle de celui qui décidait et agissait. S'il ne l'avait pas fait avec succès cette fois-ci, s'il devait tout à une sorte de miracle encore inexpliqué, c'était son entière faute.

Et cela ne devait jamais plus se reproduire. Au nom de toutes les vies terrées dans ce refuge, qui désespéraient de revoir un jour la lumière de la liberté.

Alors, s'étant repris, il partit à la rencontre de ces hommes. La journée se terminait, mais la nuit, elle, commençait à peine.

-

C'était tellement vaste que tous ceux qui s'abritaient ici, rebelles comme réfugiés, savaient qu'ils devaient leur salut en grande partie à la taille de la cité d'Ealas, bien plus vaste encore, et bien assez pour abriter plusieurs cavités comme celle-ci.

Ce refuge sous la terre était probablement la base la plus importante des rebelles, pourtant répandus dans tout le Pays du Nord. Il s'agissait en effet du point de rendez-vous pour les subordonnés, et c'était là que l'on avait le plus de chance de trouver Kurogané, ou Dômeki, en qui l'on voyait son second, ou encore d'autres membres clés de l'organisation secrète qui menaient une seconde vie à la surface. Mais le point fort de cette cachette résidait en sa structure.

Constituée de plusieurs grottes naturelles reliées entres elles par des tunnels creusés avec ingéniosité, elle permettait non seulement de prévoir plusieurs entrées discrètes, mais également de détruire celles-ci en cas de problème, empêchant de cette manière l'ennemi de découvrir son coeur, celui qui recueillait en grande partie ceux qui ne pouvaient se battre. La cachette comptait en effet de nombreuses pièces, aménagées pour différentes fonctions : ainsi, l'on pouvait trouver des chambres, des greniers, des salles d'armements, et d'autres d'entraînement. Certains appelaient d'ailleurs l'endroit « la fourmilière ». Cela dit, si l'idée de descendre sous terre n'enthousiasmait pas quelqu'un – ce qui était compréhensible -, son malaise se dissipait immanquablement une fois arrivé dans ce même coeur. Car c'était une vue exceptionnelle qui s'offrait dès lors à ses yeux... Ce que les deux enfants sauvés par les rebelles découvraient à cet instant précis, oubliant pour quelques minutes salvatrices le malheur, la peine et le peur, la bouche entr'ouverte par la stupéfaction.

Une grotte gigantesque, illuminée par de multiples bougies accrochées çà et là sur les parois dont la même lumière se réfléchissait sur les miroirs naturels, créant ainsi une impression de ciel étoilé apaisant. De l'air, plus pur que celui de la surface, et de la vie par centaines permise par tout l'espace offert, sans jamais provoquer une quelconque sensation d'étouffement. Même les murs, pourtant faits de pierre, s'arrondissaient entre stalactites et stalagmites brillantes et rappelaient le ventre porteur et bienfaiteur d'une mère.

Et s'il s'agissait d'une merveille de la nature, les aménagements faits de longue date ne gâchaient rien, bien au contraire. Chaque contrariété ici trouvait sa solution : le froid appelait les feux, l'humidité était évitée, et même le confort était de mise.

Mais ce qui touchait réellement les coeurs en ce refuge sous la terre, c'était bien ces lumières, éparpillées partout, celles-la même qui, au premier regard, rappelaient l'espoir. Et l'espoir, c'était souvent tout ce qu'il restait à ceux d'ici qui ne pouvaient plus remonter à la surface...

- Kurogané...

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensées pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Hideki, et nota sans y accorder une grande importance que celui-ci était barbouillé de terre. Il devait revenir d'un nouveau tunnel en construction...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
- C'est au sujet des réfugiés, répondit ce dernier en essayant de s'éclaircir le visage. Il y en a de plus en plus, et...  
- Combien à ce jour ? Le coupa Kurogané.  
- Hum, hé bien... Avec les deux enfants que vous avez ramenés ici aujourd'hui, 1036... Sans compter les rebelles engagés qui vivent ici, évidemment.

Kurogané souffla longuement.

- A ce rythme, fit-il en replantant ses yeux sur la vue de la grotte que lui offrait sa situation en hauteur, c'est tout Ealas qui va se retrouver sous terre.  
- En tout cas, on se rapproche du nombre de gardes humains à la solde des Enchanteurs... Enfin, information sans importance ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai parlé tout à l'heure avec les ingénieurs, et ils commencent à se demander où on va encore pouvoir creuser des tunnels pour abriter des gens. Ca devient un vrai gruyère ici. D'après Fujitaka, si on continue on risque des effondrements...  
- C'était à prévoir...

Le chef des rebelles appuya son menton dans sa main d'un geste nonchalant et retourna ses yeux de feu vers la population qui grouillait à ses pieds. C'était devenu une vraie petite ville. Ou une fourmilière, en effet. Même si ce n'était pas le but de départ...

- Kurogané ?

Il releva la tête vers Hideki.

- Mh ?  
- Tu as l'air fatigué, risqua le jeune homme. Tu es certain que tu prends assez de repos ?  
- J'ai dormi la nuit dernière.  
- Et pour celle-ci ?  
- Quand l'opération de cette nuit aura été menée à bien. Pour les réfugiés, Hideki...  
- Euh, oui ?

Kurogané se leva, cette fois fin prêt.

- Fais savoir à tous ceux qui ne sont pas en mesure de se battre qu'ils seront emmenés dans un autre lieu sûr dans les jours à venir.  
- Dans... Mais Kurogané, protesta le jeune ouvrier en essayant de retenir son chef, cet endroit est leur seul véritable refuge !

Il n'obtint d'abord qu'un silence en guise de réponse.

Puis la voix grave de son aîné s'éleva enfin.

- L'heure approche où cet endroit ne sera plus qu'un fil entre vie et mort. Victoire, ou défaite. Et alors, dans tous les cas, il ne s'agira plus d'un refuge.

L'instant d'après, il était parti.

-

La nuit était fraîche et paisible, et les rues pleines de gardes. Mais les toits étaient le domaine privilégié des rebelles. Encore que...

Cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et tous le savaient, Kurogané comme les autres. Les guerriers rebelles n'étaient pas les seuls à maîtriser la course sur de tels terrains, il y avait aussi cette rumeur. Celle de l'Ange de l'ombre, que l'on appelait parfois simplement « l'Ombre », car c'était tout ce qu'elle était... Une Ombre, qui arpentait et courrait les toits avec une aisance et une agilité telles qu'il avait toujours été impossible de _réellement_ l'apercevoir. Mais c'était une ombre menaçante ; chaque rebelle ayant pu la voir en face terminait toujours « happé » par elle, et disparaissait à jamais. Homme habile, ou créature magique ? Nul ne le savait qui respirait encore un semblant de liberté, et de vie...

C'était ce danger, plus que les gardes stupides, que Kurogané craignait, et intimait à ses hommes de craindre. Dans le noir, la méfiance devait être leur seule lanterne, agitée devant eux à chacun de leur pas. Et tandis qu'il marchait sur ces toits, quelque part plus loin Fye courait, et le vent qui frappait son visage dans sa vitesse le faisait se sentir vivant, et il courait, courait, sans vouloir s'arrêter, sans vouloir penser à son souffle court. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et dans sa course, sa lanterne à lui avait la forme de _deux yeux si rouges_... Mais cela, Kurogané l'ignorait parfaitement.

De même qu'ils ignoraient tous deux, quelle que soit la vitesse de chacun, à quel point ils se précipitaient vers leur destin.

-

**NdlA Final :** Toujours pas de confrontation Kuro/Fye, mais faut bien que je pose quelques bases ^^; Mais ça commence dès le prochain chapitre. Sisisi. Et des réponses aux éventuelles questions viendront par la suite =) Bon, par contre j'en peux plus de me relire, alors j'espère que j'ai pas laissé passer trop de bêtises… Like it, or not ? Review ? ;_;


End file.
